


Night to Remember

by maddidarlingg



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Otayurio, Yuribek, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddidarlingg/pseuds/maddidarlingg
Summary: The New Years Eve Yuri almost didn't get the chance to say how he really feels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on this site but I love writing and I love YOI so I thought this would be fun!

December 31st 2019; Dombay, Russia. There is snow falling outside the window of the lounge of the ski resort that Yuri Plisetsky has been staying at for the last week (Not by choice, mind you.)  
He is on a 3 week break before starting his training for the next year. If he comes second to JJ for the second year in a row at the Grand Prix Final, he will most likely lose his mind.  
In the midst of him grinding his teeth in anger, staring out the window across the mountain, he hears laughter from behind him. Focusing on the reflection he can see in the window,  Georgi and his girlfriend, who's name he can't remember (even if it has been 3 years), Mila, Sara, Lilia and Yakov are sitting around the fireplace, some drunk on cocktails and some just joyful naturally, are telling stories about childhood and growing up and just having fun.  
"Tsk." Yuri scoffs. He understands it's New Years Eve and that he should be having fun, but he's too preoccupied in his thoughts on the new season starting. 

That's a lie. 

Checking his phone, he sighs. "It's 11:30, where is he?"  
No missed calls. No texts besides the one from 19 hours ago saying: there's a landing delay due to snow, but they aren't cancelling the flight to Sochi. Getting on the plane now. I'll see you soon Yuri.  
He sighs and puts his ear buds in and hangs his head. He thought this would be the night he could tell him something important, if he didn't tell him tonight he probably wouldn't get the chance to this coming season. It has to be tonight and Yuri doesn't even know if his best friend has landed safely and is close to pulling his long blonde hair out of its bun (and out of his head) worrying about this.  
"Oh Yuri! I'm sure he's fine! You know him better than anyone else here ever will, if there was something wrong he would tell you. Otabek cares about you!" He rolls his eyes at the sound of Mila, casting a glance into the window to see her arm slung around Sara, nose pressed against the other woman's cheek, an empty champagne flute in her hand. Probably wasn't her first one either.  
He mumbles something resembling a "leave me alone", but more harsh and with some rude words and she laughs and announces "Oh that's Yuri for ya!" And everyone laughs, but her eyes are sad as she looks at him a moment longer before joining back up with the group. 

Eventually, it's 11:59 and everyone is gathered around the windows that Yuri has moved away from to sit by the stairs, waiting for the fireworks.  
He's not going to be here by 12, he tells himself, and as the group and the rest of the guests are counting down he turns to start walking up the steps to his room.  
"10!"  
"9!"  
The front door gets slammed open. Yuri doesn't turn around.  
"8!"  
"7!"  
Heavy footsteps are running across the wooden lobby floor. He stops.  
"6!"  
"5!"  
"YURI! Yuri I'm sorry!" He's frozen.  
"4!"  
"3!"  
A gloved hand grips his hand, pulling him to turn around. His eyes are wet (no he's not crying and you can't prove it.)  
"2!"  
"O-Otabek?"  
"1!"  
Cheers erupt in the lobby as its lit up by the fireworks being set off on the mountain top. Everyone is laughing and hugging, Georgi and his girlfriend plus Mila and Sara are kissing, but Yuri isn't paying attention.  
The only thing he is aware of, keenly so, is Otabek's lips against his.  
His one hand is against the back of Yuri's head, his other has moved from Yuri's hand to around his waist and Yuri is off of the steps somehow and leaned against the front of the banister.  
The kiss is soft, not urgent, not greedy, but gentle. As if it's something they have done countless other times.  
Yuri hasn't moved a muscle. He's frozen in time. He doesn't understand what has just happened in the last 10 seconds, but for what felt like a 20 minute long kiss stops when the fireworks do, which are supposed to stop when the clocks strike 12:01. Yuri blinks a few times, trying to focus on the blushing black haired boy in front of him.  
Yuri's expression is hard to read to the untrained eye, but to Otabek, the look he is giving him tells it all, and the corner of his lip raises slightly as he rubs the back of his head with his hand.  
"Sorry. I just couldn't help myself. Midnight can do that to someone ya know. But hey, I've wanted to do that for a while so what other way to do it than on New Years, right?"  
Yuri, eyes still wide, doesn't say a word. Otabek doesn't let him anyway.  
"But I also wanted to apologize. My phone has been dead since I got off the plane, and the flight was delayed but not for long. But the 10 hour bus it should've taken to get here took 12. I'm sorry, we were supposed to spend the night together and I left you alone with them and I'm sorry Yuri."  
Finally, Yuri just starts laughing.  
Otabek's look of embarrassment turns into confusion then back to embarrassment. "What are you laughing at? I'm genuinely sorry for what I put you through!"  
"You apologize too much." His blonde hair that has fallen out of his bun moves with him as his head shakes, laughter dying down before he reaches up and cups Otabek's cheeks in his hands, pulling him in for another kiss, ignoring the obnoxious cheering from Mila and Georgi from the other side of the room.  
After a moment, he pulls away, leaning his forehead against his friend's, smiling for the first time all night. "Would you believe me if I said I've wanted to do that too?"  
Otabek's hand reaches up to cover Yuri's, brown eyes sparkling. "I would've been offended and embarrassed if you didn't. That would mean I'm really, really bad at reading signs."  
They both double over against each other laughing. Eventually after calming down, hand in hand they walk over to the two couples, Yakov and Lilia already off to their separate rooms for the remainder of the night, and the young ones spend the next hour or so laughing and joking around together.  
If that next morning only one of the two beds in Yuri and Otabek's room looks like it was slept in, no one seems to comment on it.


End file.
